Noir
Personality/Mentality Monique has just been around the block a few times, she’s been around the entire town. Hardly anything will take her by surprise or shock her. She will treat everyone the same, regardless of power, status, or social standing: neither with respect nor disrespect. She is rather friendly, but always speaks before she thinks, usually making her incredibly blunt and forward. She can be rather lazy and slow at times, usually because of the effect of her quirk. Backstory Monique was born to the aristocratic Vallotton family in Paris, France. Although born with a silver spoon in her mouth, Monique was always a bit of a free spirit. She was supposed to be taught to be prim and proper, but none of her parents lessons just seemed to stick. She was constantly seen out and about, exploring the grounds and, if she grew bored enough, the streets of Paris. As she grew older, her and her parents grew more and more distant. It wasn’t because they didn’t love each other, it was just that it seemed they couldn’t find any common ground. When she reached reached 18, she had decided to move out from the family mansion, but not without one last night. Then, tragedy struck. A lone ember from the recently put out fire jumped from the ashes and ignited the curtains. Soon the house was engulfed in flames. Luckily, her twin brother, Maverick, had decided to take a midnight stroll. When he saw the flames, he immediately went to save his family. He had only been able to save her in time before the house had collapsed. Her parents were dead. But she was not unscathed. As Maverick rescued her, a stray flaming beam fell from the ceiling, and Monique had taken most of the impact. When she awoke, she was completely blind. Her quirk, once something she thought as a novelty, had become her crutch. Hoping to save others from such a fate, she studied to become a Pro Hero. Jump to present day, now as a fully licensed hero, as well as PI, she had decided to move to Acropolis to join the new hero movement. Resources Monique owns a small apartment and an old scooter. Along with a hero license, she also gained one as a private investigator. Receives standard Hero pay as well as some from odd jobs as a PI. Equipment/Weaponry Her special umbrella. It’s canvas is made from a special reinforced fiber, making it the perfect shield. And, when closed, can make a handy rapier. Specializations Parkour, Dodging, Lip-Reading, and Free Running Quirk Type Mutation. Perception. Underneath her beret, she hides two antenna like appendages. Through these appendages she is able to detect and receive mental brain waves, specifically those in the optical lobes. In layman's terms, she is able to see through the eyes of other people. She can receive the brain waves of those within a 20 meter radius, and is able to switch between from person to person. She can only connect to up to 3 people at a time, and it takes her about 1 turn to connect to them. She can only hold onto these connections for 6 turns after she made the first connection, or else she could cause herself a sensory overload. She can end the connections earlier. The cooldown is half the use time rounded up to a higher number. Those who she sees through can usually feel her presence, via a slight throbbing behind the eyes. Weakness Although she can see through the eyes of others, she cannot control what they look at. Those who are alerted of her presence can easily divide their attention from whatever they don’t want her to see. Also, looking through the eyes of so many causes the day to go faster for her, usually causing tiredness and fatigue. Also, if either of her antenna are damaged our destroyed, her quirk will shut off and she'll be totally blind, but her antenna can regrow, but it takes up to 5 turns. She feels all relevant linked senses personally so harmful relevant sensory effects can cause negative effects to her as well. Category:New Age OC Category:OC Heroes Category:Heroes Category:All Characters